ryan036_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trald
ORIGINAL VERSION About fifty years ago, a creature was found in a forest. It is said to appear a lot, but only attacks every twenty-five years. It was said to be called... Trald. It had the following physical features: * Dark Green Skin * 4 feet tall * Pointed elf-like ears * 4 fangs less than an inch tall * Scales on cheeks * Big Feet * Yellow Eyes These may or may not be correct. There were no pictures of it. It may not have been real. I interviewed three people about their encounters with Trald. The first one is my friend who is kind of a jokester, so I take this one with the world's smallest grain of salt. I put what he told me word for word. I was on my front porch just relaxing because I was trying to get fresh air and I'm extremely lazy ''(yes, he actually said that). I almost fell asleep but right before I did, I saw something green and on the other side of the street, It looked like it was smiling with large fangs and yellow eyes. The creature slowly walked over to the other side of the street to where I was. It had to other features of Trald and it was in the front yard. The creature dug into the ground and crawled into it. The hole got covered up as though, the digging out of the dirt was put in reverse and Trald was taken out. It seemed as though Trald vanished. I never have heard about that with Trald before. That is what happened with me. I am still kind of shaky.'' I then talked with another friend of mine who I've known for 4 years. They said this: I was with my friends from years back. They needed to use the bathroom. I was sitting on the bench to just relax. Then suddenly, I saw a creature running past me. It had big feet and green skin. They were characteristics of Trald. That was my story. I still put this on here even if it wasn't Trald. The description DID have some characteristics of Trald, the green skin and big feet. The last person I interviewed is the worst one in my opinion. I heard someone talking about a creature online and I messaged them what they saw. I saw a green creature outside my window with green skin, yellow eyes, and scales on it's cheek staring at me and jumping down to escape. Am I right? It's dumb! I thought that it didn't exist until something happened to me. My story is: I needed to get something from the store. It had come twenty five years before this point and attacked someone. I didn't hear about Trald at that point. I saw something green and I thought it was just a weird bush. Boy, I wish it was. I heard a noise and saw Trald, no denying it. It was TRALD. It looked hungry. It ran at me, but I just escaped it. I was in my house. I called the cops, not knowing what it was. The creature was at my window banging on it. The cops came creepily quick and killed it in a few seconds. I hear "IT'S DEAD! YOU CAN COME OUT!" I was excited. I asked what it was. He said it was a creature named Trald. It killed people every 25 years. I saw that the cop's eyes were... yellow. Yellow eyes... yellow... eyes... yellow eyes! It was Trald in disguise. "I forgot to mention that..." the cop said as his skin turned green "... it can shape shift." It growled and I ran inside. I was able to shoot it with this gun I have just in case. I had a robber encounter and they almost killed me. Since then, I keep a gun in my room for emergencies. I knew it wouldn't stay for long. Trald got up after a few minutes and grabbed onto my wall. It crawled up to my window. It ran at me and grabbed my hand. It bit it down hard and ate a few of my fingers. I was able to shoot it in the eyes. It stumbled around for a few seconds to find where I went. It's eyes grew back and I was trembling bad. I used four of my bullets already. There were only two left. I shot it in the chest. It kept walking to me anyway. I shot it in the scales and it went down fast. It was one of it's weak spots it seemed. I shot it in the mouth the other time. This time.... I knew I killed it.